Sous les étoiles de Paris
by Naz Hygge
Summary: Francis había decidido que era una noche suficientemente buena para pasear...Y tal vez el 'New York's Light' fuera justamente el lugar idóneo para encontrar... magia. [FrUs] [One-Shot] [AU]


**¡Hooooola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis~? Bueno, esto fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando pedí una idea para escribir algo; una amiga me dijo 'FrUs' y claro. Yo AMO el FrUs muy intensamente (aunque para mucha gente es crack, idk why), así que joder, no iba negarme xddd Además de que se me ocurrió relativamente rápido el cómo enfocarlo, así que… Al final del capítulo haré algunas aclaraciones con respecto al One-Shot, así que me despido ya.~ ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Advertencias:**

**-Estados Unidos OoC. Sé que tal y como lo he descrito no concuerda con la personalidad dada por Himaruya, pero igualmente no me arrepiento de nada. :'D**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Himaruya Hidekaz; únicamente la historia relatada es de mi autoría.**

* * *

La noche era sorprendentemente cálida para pertenecer a Febrero, y la Luna brillaba con todo su esplendor detrás de las blanquecinas nubes que se apalancaban a sus pies, casi esperando órdenes de la majestuosa esfera blanquecina que observaba la ciudad del amor con aprobación. A la Luna le gustaba París, sin duda; pocas eran las ciudades tan hermosas y refulgentes de un cálido sentimiento como era el amor. Pero no le gustaba que el cielo estuviera cubierto por una densa capa de contaminación que, sumada a las brillantes luces procedentes de la ciudad, privaban a los parisinos de la espléndida vista que ofrecía el cielo estrellado sobre la capital francesa. La Luna siempre había pensado que la hermosura de París se incrementaría con creces si pudiera sumársele un cielo oscuro completamente surcado de estrellas. Y Francis Bonnefoy, sin saberlo, estaba al cien por ciento de acuerdo con ella. Desde el balcón de su apartamento, podía observar gran parte de la ciudad, y podía decir que el observarla mientras se deleitaba el paladar con un buen vino era algo que, sin lugar a dudas, había logrado altas posiciones entre los hobbies del francés. Pero aquella vez no. Porque la noche era demasiado espectacular como para quedarse en casa. Por ello, había decidido sumarse a la cantidad de viandantes que paseaban a aquellas horas por las grandes calles y, tal vez, pararse a tomar algo en algún buen lugar.

Lo que no se había esperado era que, aparte de disfrutar de un lento paseo y una buena copa de vino, lograría encontrar un delicioso modo de pasar el resto de la noche….

* * *

_Horas antes, en una calle de París._

Había pasado casi dos horas paseando lentamente por las calles parisinas cuando decidió que era un buen momento para pararse en algún pub y tomarse algo que le alegrara el paladar. Y fue justamente entonces cuando un cartel de neón llamó su atención. En él podía leerse _'New York's Light', _algo que picó la curiosidad del francés. Si bien era un hombre que podía considerarse fiel a su nación y a los productos que esta producía, siempre solía sentir cierta debilidad hacia todo lo que tuviera un toque inglés –tanto británico como estadounidense, pasando por Australia y Canadá. Y eso, sumado a que del local emanaba una suave música y no parecía extremadamente lleno, terminó de convencer al francés para que se adentrara sin dudarlo más.

Tal y como había adivinado desde fuera, el ambiente dentro de aquel bar era bastante calmado. La música cubría todos los rincones con un tono suave y un deje seductor. Para alguien que hubiera visto alguna vez el musical _Chicago_ era más que obvio que aquella pieza que resonaba en aquellos instantes, en concreto, tomaba el nombre de _All That Jazz, _una canción que entrelazaba un ritmo ligero y juguetón con unas pausas sensuales y pícaras, que mezcladas con la insinuante voz de la cantante transformaba un ambiente común en algo completamente _provocativo._ Francis alzó las cejas, complacido, al percatarse de aquello, y es que aunque él fuera terriblemente romántico y detallista, sabía perfectamente que la sensualidad y la seducción eran términos que se agarraban de la mano con el 'romanticismo'.

Con paso ligero, observando a su alrededor y siendo envuelto por aquel aire cabaretesco, caminó hasta la barra, donde localizó una buena butaca libre. Había acertado en que estaba mayormente vacío, pero las personas presentes fueron suficientes para revelarle que, además de haber encontrado un lugar bastante prometedor, se hallaba en un antro homosexual. Aquello le hizo volver a alzar las cejas, divertido. Parecía que aquella noche sólo le deparaba buenos eventos.

Francis Bonnefoy era un hombre que nunca discriminaba a nadie. Él sabía que todo el mundo era hermoso, si bien unos más u otros menos, todo el género humano era algo precioso e inigualable; por ello, él amaba a todo el mundo incondicionalmente y jamás había tenido preferencias ante un hombre o una mujer. Cualquier persona merecía ser querida y tratada con respeto y amor, y a fin de cuentas, ¿quién era él para rehusarse a brindar todo aquello? Esa era una de las razones por la cual el francés no sólo jamás se había enamorado de la forma que el resto del mundo concebía como tal, sino que nunca, nunca jamás había considerado que en sus veintiséis años de vida hubiera tenido 'sexo' alguna vez. Francis sabía que había muy pocas personas como él, que se entregasen al cien por cien en cada momento de pasión indiferentemente de quién fuera aquel con quien compartía la noche; porque sí, el francés era clásico hasta para aquello. ¿Qué había mejor que la intimidad de la noche para liberar los deseos de la piel y el corazón?

Una vez hubo tomado asiento, se fijó en que, tras la barra y un poco hacia su derecha, un único camarero secaba una copa de cristal con un trapo oscuro, destacando en su rostro una suave pero deslumbrante sonrisa.

Era más alto que él mismo, pero Francis pudo adivinar por sus rasgos que era algo más joven, aunque no demasiado. Tenía una complexión atlética y con facilidad se podía apreciar la espalda ancha y los hombros fuertes bajo el traje de camarero que le quedaba tan _malditamente bien. _Si bien era de torso ancho, este iba estrechándose a medida que llegaba a las caderas, donde todo lo demás quedaba convenientemente oculto tras la barra. Sus manos eran grandes, pero dedicadas y cuidadosas sobre la pieza de cristal que sostenía entre ellas. Su cabello brillaba, rubio como el suyo propio, pero a diferencia de su tono claro, el camarero poseía un tono tirando a rubio heno. Sin ser demasiado corto ni demasiado largo, enmarcaba un rostro anguloso y una mandíbula fuerte, cuya piel lucía ligeramente bronceada, seguramente debido a un buen rayo de sol cogido duran el verano que rehusaba a dejar el cuerpo del camarero (cosa que Francis no podía culpar). Finalmente, unas gafas de montura ligera y oscura protegían unos ojos que dejaron al francés casi sin habla cuando se giraron hacia él. No es que nunca hubiera visto unos ojos azules, al contrario, pero aquellos eran, sin duda, los más brillantes y expresivos que había visto jamás.

_Oh là là_

Fue todo lo que pudo pensar antes de que aquel camarero tan malditamente arrebatador se hubiera acercado a él desde detrás de la barra, le hubiera sonreído y le hubiera preguntado qué deseaba tomar. Mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, pidió su orden y, por tercera vez desde que entró en el bar, Francis alzó las cejas con interés.

Al ser el único consumidor del local ubicado en la barra, no había tardado demasiado en entablar una amigable charla con el camarero sexy, del cual había descubierto su nombre por una pequeña plaquita plateada que colgaba del chaleco de su uniforme.

_Alfred F. Jones. _

No le fue difícil deducir que el chico no era francés, no sólo por aquel nombre que gritaba ser americano, sino por su gracioso acento a la hora de hablar el idioma. Así, se sumieron en una conversación de la cual ambos sacaron retazos interesantes del contrario.

Lo que había comenzado como un coqueteo discreto por parte del francés se convirtió en un filtreo casi descarado por ambas partes, porque si bien Francis se había quedado impresionado por el camarero, a este le había pasado algo parecido. Lo había visto desde unos instantes antes a que entrara al bar. Básicamente había mirado por casualidad, y se había encontrado observando cómo la figura no demasiado alta pero sí imposible de ignorar del francés entraba en su local observando con bastante aprobación a su alrededor. No sabía muy bien debido a qué, pero había sentido una súbita atracción… Porque había algún tipo de sensual magnetismo emanando de él. Le había llamado la atención su largo cabello, atado en una cola bastante floja con una cinta roja; varios mechones se habían escapado ya del agarre y colgaban libremente alrededor de su rostro, dándole un toque juguetón a su aspecto seductor.

Todas las protestas que Alfred hubiera podido tener sobre lo vacío que estaba el recinto aquella noche quedaron apagadas por la presencia de aquel hombre.

* * *

_Dos horas después, en el New York's Light._

El antro había quedado completamente vacío justo cuando el reloj anunciaba las cuatro de la madrugada; únicamente dos personas permanecían dentro. Mientras el americano se había dedicado a terminar de limpiar y ordenar el local para la noche siguiente, Francis seguía sus movimientos atentamente, con una sutil sonrisa pintada en el rostro y más ganas de las que había pensado de que el rubio acabase su tarea. En algún punto de su conversación habían acordado continuar la charla en el apartamento del francés, que quedaba convenientemente cerca de allí; ambos sabían que hablar era probablemente lo que menos harían. La química entre ambos había saltado como una chispa desde el primer instante y durante aquellas horas no habían dejado de comerse con los ojos, manteniendo su conversación siempre presente. Cuando el americano le contó que le gustaba bastante ir a ver musicales a Broadway cuando aún vivía en Estados Unidos, inmediatamente Francis recordó una canción que hablaba precisamente de aquel lugar.

—Oh… Entonces, ¿es verdad que _las luces de neón brillan más en Broadway y siempre hay magia en el aire_…~?

Había formulado la pregunta con un tono cantarín y una ligera sonrisa antes de dar un sorbo a su copa, obteniendo como única respuesta una de las flamantes sonrisas del camarero, que obviamente había reconocido al toque la letra de la canción.

No tardó demasiado en terminar de acomodar todo y dejarlo pulcro para la noche siguiente. Le hizo una seña al francés para comunicarle que iba a deshacerse de su uniforme y cambiarlo por su propia ropa, tras la cual entró en la sala del personal. Que Alfred recordara, jamás se había cambiado de ropa tan rápido. Dejó su vestimenta pulcramente colgada de una percha en su taquilla y se apresuró a volver con el rubio, que parecía no haberse movido de su lugar sobre la butaca. Ambos salieron del local y, en cuanto el americano terminó de cerrar la puerta y poner el candado a la valla metálica que la protegía, comenzaron a trazar el corto trayecto hasta el apartamento del francés con el paso ligero y la sonrisa en los labios.

Alfred no se sorprendió en demasía de la ubicación y del decorado de dicho apartamento una vez estuvo allí. Ocupaba uno de las plantas más altas en un edificio bastante moderno y refinado, algo que sin duda parecía ligar muy bien con el aspecto del francés. En cuanto al apartamento en concreto, bueno, ¿qué podía decir? Era muy diferente al propio, pero cazaba perfectamente con su dueño. La decoración no era ni muy simple ni muy recargada, parecía que todo tenía su lugar predeterminado y mover cualquier cosa produciría un completo desastre. Elegante y sencillo, con los muebles suficientes y un amplio espacio que permitía una sensación de libertad. Definitivamente, no sólo las mascotas se parecían a sus dueños.

No sabría decir si fue intencionado o no, pero del pequeño tour que le dio al americano por su apartamento, su habitación fue el último lugar por descubrir. Había estado contándole detalles sobre los cuadros, los tapizados o las cortinas, porque su compañía le provocaba ganas de hablar y observar aquellos brillantes ojos azules mientras le escuchaban. Por eso su sorpresa fue grande cuando, una vez le hubo comentado con satisfacción las grandes vistas que poseía desde su dormitorio y se giró para preguntarle si quería tomar algo, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose acompañó la textura de unos labios suaves sobre los suyos, provocando que la pregunta muriera en su garganta.

Justo en el momento en el cual Francis correspondió al beso moviendo los labios de forma acompasada contra los del americano, ambos sintieron algo parecido a una descarga de electricidad pasar entre ellos y perderse en sus cuerpos, lanzando un escalofrío por ambas espaldas. _Bueno, qué coño..._ pensó el ojiazul mientras no podía evitar sonreír contra sus labios tras sentir aquello. Desde el primer instante en el cual había recibido la sonrisa del parisino, unas ganas mortificadoras de probar sus labios se habían apoderado de él, y cuando le había mirado de aquel modo al mostrarle su habitación no había logrado resistirse más. Y tal y como había imaginado, eran suaves, cálidos, prácticamente provocaban un sentimiento de necesidad; era imposible _querer_ separarse de ellos. No tardó en sentir la lengua del contrario dando un ligero toquecito en sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar –permiso que fue cedido al momento. Ambos músculos se entrelazaron en un húmedo baile.

Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, Francis había devuelto el beso de forma que se convirtió en algo lento, dedicado y seductor. Sintió estar a punto de derretirse en cuanto notó la sonrisa del otro contra su boca, causando que elevara momentáneamente las comisuras de los labios antes de tantear con la lengua su cavidad. Pero las manos no estaban quietas, ni mucho menos. Mientras que las suyas se habían perdido en la espalda del americano, trazando su contorno y dejando sutiles caricias, notó cómo las contrarias se alzaban hasta su cabello y deshacían la cola que retenía su cabello, dejándolo libre antes de que las mismas manos se hundieran en él y masajearan su cuero cabelludo con delicadeza. Aquello fue su perdición, porque _amaba_ que le tocaran el cabello de aquel modo. Se percató de que, lentamente, no sólo había ido retrocediendo hasta que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocó con el colchón, sino que de forma sutil, como quien deshoja una flor, habían ido desprendiéndose de las prendas que los cubrían, las cuales habían caído al suelo como un telón que dejaba al descubierto el escenario para ensayar las más bellas fantasías. No tardó en verse tumbado sobre su cama, rompiendo el beso en el efímero segundo que tardó el americano en colocarse sobre él y reanudarlo.

El primer jadeo se escapó de los labios del francés cuando el contrario movió la cabeza hacia la derecha y dejó un reguero de besos y suaves mordiscos sobre su cuello, extremadamente lento. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a ser él el que tomase la iniciativa desde el primer momento, no es que fuera precisamente a quejarse de las atenciones que el otro le brindaba. Así, el ojiazul continuó bajando mientras acariciaba, besaba, y lamía cada centímetro de la piel francesa.

* * *

El resto de la noche fue algo que a cualquier de los dos le costaría olvidar, pues no siempre se daba con alguien que supiera dar en la misma medida en la que recibía, y cuando eso sucedía, la magia se apoderaba del ambiente. Porque la magia existía, y Francis estaba completamente seguro de ello. Y mucho más después de que, bajo la suave y dorada melodía de algún piso vecino, ambos se entregaran como su fuera lo único que verdaderamente importa.

_Sous les étoiles de Paris….Un monde magique se léve…_

* * *

**Bueno, a ver cómo me explico ahora. (?) Lo que quería aclarar son, básicamente, las canciones. **

**La primera mencionada, ****_All That Jazz_****, la podéis encontrar aquí - watch?v=gU3k1Tpih8E **

**Es realmente genial, lo aseguro. xD**

**La segunda, de la cual Francis canta una parte, es ****_On Broadway, _****y aquí la tenéis - watch?v=8Kv-TAiku30 **

**También es fantástica. **

**La última frase hace referencia a la canción que se supone que suena entre los balcones vecinos a la habitación de Francis.. Pero me lo he inventado. C: Si existe, es magia.~**

**Espero que os guste, acepto cualquier crítica (constructiva, por supuesto.)**

**Bye! ~**


End file.
